Inspirational
by SuperPotterMerWhoLocked
Summary: This will actually be a series of Christian poems and short stories, the stories were written with heavy influence by Gene Edwards
1. The Color Red

From the beginning He had a plan for me

A plan to make me white as snow.

Black became white through the color

Red.

Looking across time

As He hung on the cross

He saw me become white as snow,

He saw my black heart became white

By the color of red.

Standing before Him

He shall see my heart, and He

Shall see that it was made white by

His

Precious

Red

Blood.

And I shall then walk into His outstretched arms

White as snow

Because of the color

Red.


	2. End All

I was there, I caused it and I-I alone- began the end. It was the look of hunger in her eyes that told me I could succeed. A few words, a small lie, and a pulled string here and there was all that was needed to bring the universe to its knees. "Just one bite. Nothing will happen." I needed God's ultimate creation under my domain. Who would have thought just a few words could tear all of creation in two.

Pulling the strings, whispering soft lies, and slowly- ever so slowly- corrupting the hearts and minds of man became my favorite game. Just how much could I put asunder without Earth becoming the new hell? Man is but a puppet in my grasp. I place the fear in their hearts, I twist the thought of man into horrid dreams, I and I alone broke God's greatest creation!

I was there, I felt the universe groan and writhe in agony at the fall of man. Oh the joy I had when I saw... no heard... no felt pain ripple across the stars; everything God made with His own hands fell, and even though it turned black as I He still caught it all in His palms. Everything is, or rather was mine. All of creation WAS in my grasp!

It was all mine until that Carpenter, that Righteous Man, that Son of God came. He took it all! I tried so hard to break Him, but He was/is God in the flesh. And then He took up a cross, and upon that cross He and all of sin was place; but not just sin Everything in creation and the uncreated was on that piece of wood. For three days Jesus and I fought, but He won- He is God after all. On that third day He rose from the grave, and cut my puppets strings. Now I am doomed and forced to slither at God's chosen creation's feet and bite at mans heels.

No longer do I hear the sweet song of agony across the stars, instead it is a joyous song of salvation. I was there for it all and I will be here until that Carpenter, that Righteous Man, the Son of God returns.


	3. Son of God

The Heavenly realm was in an uproar. The Lord, Creator of all, had spoken to the angels. He spoke of how He would become a man. God called forth Gabriel, the messenger angel, and Michael, the avenging angel. Together the three walked along a street of pure gold until they reached a door. This door, which is guarded by Cherubs, separates Earth from Heaven; Man from God. "Gabriel, there is a girl, Mary, tell her she is to be the mother of the Son of Man. Tell her she should not fear, for she is chosen and blessed among women." Gabriel unsheathed his flaming sword as a sign of obedience and passed through the door. God watched the earth for a moment and then turned to Michael. Michael's eyes burning with worry and questions…"Speak Michael." "My Lord, my Creator- I and my angels will be ready. Just call upon me and we will come, we will protect you. Lord, I will be with you always." "Michael, the second angel, you may be near me, but you must not act unless told to. A day will come when you will wish with all your might to fight- but do not. I and I alone can command you to act." "Yes, my God." Gabriel has returned and the Lord turned to the legions of angels "On this day" spoke the Lord "I will become flesh, both realms will touch and commune again, just as it was in Eden." All the angels bowed to the Lord, and God turned and passed through the door. "This day marks the beginning of salvation, God will redeem His chosen planet." Exclaimed the first angel created in a loud and commanding voice. Whispering broke out among the angels, they spoke of how He would be a great king who the people feared and respected, but that was not true. Only Gabriel and Michael knew the truth- God would be the son of a poor carpenter, He would become the son of a poor yet loving and God fearing mother and father. Michael turning to Gabriel nodded and then passed through the door. In Michael's heart and eyes burned the need to protect his Lord and the young man and woman who would become His parents.


	4. Forty Days

My heart yearned to assist my Lord, He has been wandering in the desert for 40 days; He has had no food nor water the entire time! Oh my Lord please let me come and help you. I could only watch as Lucifer came, I could not defend you…you had not called my name. Jesus, the Son of God, resisted the numerous temptations satan presented…call my name!

"Michael…" I rushed to you and I called the angels under my command together we tended to you. "Michael. Did-did you see? I resisted him, I did not fall for the temptations." "I saw my Lord…" Sometimes I forget that my Lord is human and with that comes all the weaknesses: tiredness, hunger, thirst, and childlike tendencies when ill or injured. After we tended to Him, I lead Jesus to Galilee- my God has work to do.


End file.
